Current power management implementations are not context aware. Mobile devices, for example, typically have power modes that are only responsive to being touched or closed. A user will experience a complete loss of interaction with any application, work, or content with which the user is interfacing. Today's power management techniques are not otherwise aware of context in any meaningful way. It is not responsive to what the user is doing or how the user is working, creating, consuming, etc. Power management is typically an “all or nothing” arrangement, with a power management state corresponding to dimming of the display screen, for example.